SWAP
by Gigids
Summary: Tetsuya sadar bahwa ini bunuh diri tapi dia tak bisa lari. Akakuro; Romance & fluff. Selamat membaca!


SWAP

…

Suasana kantor saat itu berlangsung biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa. Toh, apapun yang terjadi, tugas para staff tetap harus bekerja. Pun dengan orang-orang disana. Tak ada yang berbeda. Sama seperti Akashi yang kini berada dalam kungkungan tubuh kekar Tetsuya.

Dua insan, atasan dan staf yang terjerat jalin asmara.

Tangan Tetsuya memegang pinggang ramping Akashi, seraya bibirnya membisiki yang kemudian membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi.

"Kau cantik sekali, Akashi-_kun_." Bisik Tetsuya sambil merendahkan badan, menyamakan tinggi.

"Ka-kau terlalu dekat, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi dengan jemari lentiknya mencoba mendorong bahu bidang Tetsuya beberapa kali.

"Tapi aku suka begini." Tukas Tetsuya datar namun tetap membuat blushing Akashi.

"Banyak yang lihat."

"Siapa yang peduli."

Tetsuya semakin mendekat, memojokkan tubuh mungil Akashi pada tembok pantry. Seakan tak peduli akan tatapan para karyawan yang melihat mereka sedari tadi.

"Tapi-"

"Kawaii," Tangan Tetsuya menjapit dagu, "Manis sekali." Suara berat kembali bicara.

"Tetsuya," Suara Akashi memohon, meminta untuk tidak lebih dari ini.

"Aku akan pergi," Ucapan ini membuat lega Akashi, "Tapi jangan lupa, nanti malam aku ingin jatah sampai pagi."

"…"

"Oh, jangan lupa siapkan ijin tidak masuk juga, _honey_." Tutur Tetsuya sambil mengecup bibir mungil Akashi, sambil meremat pantat yang menurut Tetsuya paling seksi.

Oh tidak, sepertinya besok Akashi tak bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

Akakuro/ Kuroaka

T; Shounen ai; Romance Out of character

…

Suara detikan jam memenuhi ruangan. Hening yang meraja membuat suara sekecil apapun terdengar. Kemudian dua insan saling menatap. Minta penjelasan dan mau menjelaskan.

"Akashi tak bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi?" Pertanyaan dengan intonasi yang biasa, namun entah mengapa Tetsuya bisa merasakan aura berbahaya disana, "Bisa jelaskan maksudnya ini, **Tetsuya**?"

GLEK.

Tetsuya menelan ludahnya, berusaha bersikap biasa. Mencoba tak panik saat melihat kekasihnya membaca hasil tulisannya yang sudah mati-matian dia sembunyikan, "Ha-hanya cerita, Sei-_kun_." Meski jawaban Tetsuya datar, namun dalam hati Tetsuya berdoa agar kekasihnya tak murka.

"Kawaii? Manis sekali? Apa maksudnya **kalau ini**?" Pertanyaan kembali terlontar dengan nada bahaya yang sama.

"Tenang dulu, Sei-_kun_." Tetsuya mendekat, mencoba mengajak damai, "I-itu hanya usulan dari Brown Liola di instageram kemarin." Ucap Tetsuya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?"

Ugh, Tetsuya mengeluh dalam hati saat nada kekasihnya tak juga berubah, masih penuh bahaya yang mengancam pantat dan pinggangnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Te-tentu saja. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku berani," Pipi Tetsuya memerah, "Me-mendominasi Sei-_kun_."

"Sadar diri rupanya."

"Maka dari itu jangan marah."

"Ini dan itu beda, Tetsuya."

"Beda bagaimana?" Tanya Tetsuya tak mengerti.

"Sadar dirimu tentang posisimu dan ceritamu, berbeda."

"Tapi itu hanya cerita, Sei-_kun_." Protes Tetsuya.

"Hukuman tetap hukuman."

"Tapi-"

"Kau terlalu dominan disini."

"Sudah aku bilang-"

"Dan sejak kapan aku mungil?" Tanya Akashi sambil mulai melepas kancing kemeja kerjanya.

"Sei-_kun_ mau apa?!"

"Menunjukkan tubuh yang kau tulis mungil, tentu saja."

Kemudian terlepaslah kemeja yang membalut tubuh impian para pria. Dadanya yang kokoh dan bidang, lalu otot perut yang membentuk sempurna. Ugh, bikin ngiler Tetsuya saja.

"Sei-_kun_," Tetsuya memohon, dirinya benar-benar dalam bahaya.

"Buka bajumu?"

"Hah?"

"Ayo buka. Aku ingin melihat 'bahu bidang Tetsuya yang Akashi coba dorong berkali-kali'. Ayo, Tetsuya. Buka."

Mata _aquamarine_ memberi tatapan memelas, berharap kekasihnya luluh, "Sei-_kun_,"

"Tidak. Kau perlu didisiplinkan, sayang."

Akashi maju, mendekati Tetsuya yang masih diam. Tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya yang kemudian mengekspos kulit mulus Tetsuya. Begitu pula pinggang dengan kurva yang begitu ramping dan menggoda.

"Ayo jawab, siapa yang punya pinggang ramping dan dada bidang?"

Kalau saja dirinya bisa mewek, Tetsuya sudah mewek beneran sekarang. Tapi karena dari lahir mukanya sudah datar, jadi Tetsuya hanya bisa cemberut minta dimaafkan.

"Ini hanya fanfiction, Sei-_kun_. Jangan baper."

"Tetsuya sendiri yang bilang kalau tulisanmu adalah harapan dan imajinasimu."

"I-iya," Duh, ingatan kekasihnya tajam sekali, gerutu Tetsuya dalam hati, "Tapi inikan usulan pembaca."

"Tapi kau mengiyakannya."

"Ya itu kan biar ada jalan cerita."

"Begitu?"

Apalagi ini? Aura bahaya milik Akashi tak kunjung pergi malah semakin pekat membayangi.

"Iya." Jawab Tetsuya dengan yakin. Yakin jika kekasihnya luluh dan tak membuli dirinya lagi.

"Kalau begitu lakukan."

"Apanya?"

"Yang kau tulis sekarang."

"Eh?" Tetsuya bertanya bingung, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Akashi maksudkan.

"Cerita yang kau tulis, sayang. Praktekan."

TUH KAN!

"Ayo buktikan, Tetsuya." Akashi menyeringai, "Tunjukkan mana tubuh kekar, dada bidang, tangan kokoh, serta tinggi badan ah tentu saja, suara beratmu. Mana sini tunjukkan."

"…"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu menerbitkannya jika kau mempraktekan tulisanmu sekarang."

"Tapi-"

"Mau atau tidak?"

Tetsuya tahu, kekasihnya tak main-main. Persetan dengan kerugian yang dialami Tetsuya jika cerita ini gagal terbit, Akashi pasti tak peduli. Karena sebanyak apapun Tetsuya meminta, Akashi selalu mencukupi. Pun dengan kerugian itu akan mudah terganti hanya dengan jentikkan jari.

Tak ada pilihan, Tetsuya harus menuruti.

"Baiklah." Ujar Tetsuya akhirnya yang dibalas senyum puas Akashi.

_Tak ada yang berbeda. Sama seperti Akashi yang kini berada dalam kungkungan tubuh kekar Tetsuya._

Tetsuya menatap Akashi yang juga memandangnya. Tangan Tetsuya yang lentik mendorong lengan Akashi untuk mengungkungnya.

_Tangan Tetsuya memegang pinggang ramping Akashi, seraya bibirnya membisiki yang kemudian membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi._

Kemudian, satu tangannya mencoba memegang pinggang Akashi yang kokoh. Sedikit kesusahan karena postur mereka, membuat adegan ini gagal dilakukan.

"Kenapa, sayang? Apa pinggangku terlalu ramping untuk kau pegang?" Tanya Akashi dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan.

SIALAN! Kenapa kekasihnya ini pintar sekali membuat Tetsuya kesal.

Tetsuya berdehem, lanjut pada langkah selanjutnya.

"_Kau cantik sekali, Akashi-kun." Bisik Tetsuya sambil merendahkan badan, menyamakan tinggi._

"Ka-kau cantik sekali, Akashi-kun." Bisik Tetsuya sambil berjinjit karena tinggi Akashi yang lebih menjulang.

"Apa aku perlu duduk agar kau bisa **menyamakan tinggi**-mu, Tetsuya?"

"Sei-_kun_ bahagia sekali mengerjaiku." Protes Tetsuya.

"Itu pembelajaran," Akashi mengambil kertas yang berisi naskah cerita, "Giliranku ya?"

"_Ka-kau terlalu dekat, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi dengan jemari lentiknya mencoba mendorong bahu bidang Tetsuya beberapa kali._

"Kau kurang dekat, Tetsuya." Tangan Akashi menyentuh dada Tetsuya, "Dan oh, dadamu tidak bidang. Justru mereka seksi dan menggoda untuk aku jamah sekarang."

SABAR TETSUYA, SABAR.

"_Tapi aku suka begini." Tukas Tetsuya datar namun tetap membuat blushing Akashi._

"Ta-tapi aku suka begini." Tukas Tetsuya menahan wajahnya untuk tidak merona karena posisi yang begitu dekatnya berbanding terbalik dengan Akashi yang masih pasang senyum yang menurut Tetsuya minta ditonjok berulang.

"Oh, kau suka begini? Aku juga, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil terus mendekat sampai hidung mereka hampir tanpa sekat.

_Tetsuya semakin mendekat, memojokkan tubuh mungil Akashi pada tembok pantry. Seakan tak peduli akan tatapan para karyawan yang melihat mereka sedari tadi._

Tetsuya terdiam saat membaca naskah lanjutannya. Mana mungkin semakin mendekat jika keduanya kini sudah seakan saling menempel ketat.

"Ayo, sayang. Disitu tertulis 'Tetsuya semakin mendekat dan memojokkan tubuh mungil Akashi.' Ayo pojokin aku yang kau bilang **mungil**."

"Sei-_kun_,"

Sumpah deh, Tetsuya tak kuat dibeginikan.

"Kalau begitu lanjut adegan selanjutnya."

"Tapi-"

"Atau ini tak terbit?"

Mau tak mau, bisa tak bisa, Tetsuya harus menyelesaikannya.

"_Kawaii," Tangan Tetsuya menjapit dagu, "Manis sekali." Suara berat kembali bicara._

"Kawaii," Tangan Tetsuya menjapit dagu, "Manis sekali." Bukan berat, namun suara datar nan merdu yang terdengar.

"_Tetsuya," Suara Akashi memohon, meminta untuk tidak lebih dari ini._

"Tetsuya," Suara _baritone_ terdengar, "Ayo lanjutkan."

"_Aku akan pergi," Ucapan ini membuat lega Akashi, "Tapi jangan lupa, nanti malam aku ingin jatah sampai pagi."_

Lidah Tetsuya kelu begitu mendapati lanjutan naskahnya yang kemungkinan besar membuat dirinya 'bunuh diri'.

"Ini juga diucapkan?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Aku kan ingin dengar ceritamu agar aku paham seperti yang kau minta."

MENYEBALKAN!

Semoga ini tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya, ujar Tetsuya berdoa dalam hatinya, "Aku akan pergi." Tetsuya memandang wajah Akashi yang kian mencurigakan saat dirinya ingin lanjut bicara, "Ta-tapi jangan lupa, nanti malam- ugh!- aku ingin-" Bibir digigit, "Ja-jatah sampai pagi."

Selesai bicara, tubuh Tetsuya kini sudah melayang diatas udara.

"Baiklah, sayang. Kau yang minta, ya?"

Tubuh Tetsuya digendong layaknya karung beras di punggung.

"Eh, SEI-KUN!"

"Sebagai _seme_-mu, aku tak kuasa menolak permintaanmu."

"Tunggu!" Tetsuya panik begitu tubuhnya dilempar di ranjang, "Tunggu dulu, kau bilang-"

"Ya sudah, aku lanjutkan. Jangan lupa siapkan ijin tidak masuk pada editormu, sayang." Ucap Akashi sambil melumat ganas bibir dan tak lupa meremas pantat seksi Tetsuya.

"KYAAAA!"

_Oh tidak, sepertinya besok Akashi tak bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi._

Oke, kenyataannya, yang benar, besok Tetsuya tak bisa berjalan dengan benar dalam beberapa hari.

End.

AN :

Yeaay 50!

Brown Liola adalah nama reader di IG yang kemarin usul untuk KuroAka. Maaf ya namanya saya catut ehehe.

Yang belum mengerti, paragraph pertama adalah rencana tulisan untuk novel Tetsuya^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

_Sign_,

Gigi.


End file.
